


Smoke and Mirrors

by Sinning_Satan (Inactive_Account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captivity, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prisoner of War, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Sinning_Satan
Summary: Sendak saw the Red Paladin fight. He wanted him for his own . . .





	

‘You may lay claim to any you so wish.’

Sendak allowed his eyes to pass over the prisoners. The princess was stood far away from her group, where she was held in chains before Zarkon, and he knew that her fate would be worse than death. There were tears to her white suit; one exposed a deep gash across her breast, which revealed in turn a hint of an areola, and he pursed his lips in appreciation of such a sight. This one would be bred, no doubt. The cubs would be beautiful.

The rest of her group were a mishmash of creatures, each of various qualities. The other Altean had been taken to a private cell; too old for the labour camps, but still virile enough to breed with the female, should Zarkon wish for more of their race. It left just four humans and one half-human. They were laid out in a line. Each one held their hands behind their backs, wrapped in chains and cuffs, as they lay prostrate on the cold metallic floor. One or two dared to crane their heads to look upward; others sobbed and let tears fall with freedom.

‘What shall happen to the others?’ Sendak asked.

There was a throaty laugh from Zarkon. He replied in a husky voice: ‘Are you so greedy that you would create a harem?’ A hand waved in the air. ‘Thace shall be given either the Red or the Black Paladin, depending upon your choice. The others have expressed preferences, so I shall divide the remaining three to those officers most deserving of a reward.’

‘Interesting.’ Sendak smirked despite himself. ‘Give Thace the Black Paladin; a Champion bested by those he swore to defeat is no champion at all, besides . . . he is an alpha. I have no need for one that cannot be bred. No . . . I shall take the Red Paladin, the omega.’

‘Sendak, you sick fuck,’ cried a familiar voice. ‘Don’t you dare –!’

The Black Paladin gave a loud scream.

There was a surge of electricity through his body. The guards on either side hoisted him to his feet, as one kept their weapon aimed at his chest, and – as his head lolled against his body – there came a loud cry of ‘Shiro’ from the Red Paladin. Shiro was dragged away, with feet scratching limply upon the floor. It would be a blessing for him to be claimed by Thace; Sendak often suspected his colleague as being a part of the Resistance, which would guarantee Shiro treatment as an equal. He gave a snort and cocked his head to the side.

The Red Paladin was now on his knees; soon a leg came up to brace a foot upon the floor, while the other pressed itself onto the metal with great pressure, and the dark lighting – purple and blue for the most part – cast shadows about his pale face. Grey eyes narrowed into slits, while hands behind his back clenched into fists. Sendak smirked and licked at his lips. There was passion in this one . . . anger, disgust, ambition . . . he held back a laugh.

‘Bring that one to my chambers,’ said Sendak. ‘He is mine.’

There was a moment of entertainment; the Red Paladin struggled and fought the guards, creating quite the disturbance and falling back upon his Galra instincts, and – by the time he was restrained – one guard held a broken arm and another a broken nose. The young man sported a bruise upon his cheek, while eyes continued to glare daggers at his new master. Sendak remembered how he fought with Voltron; the Galra blood ran deep in this one, enough that he would prove a thrill to dominate and tame. Sendak smirked once more.

The young man fought every step towards the main doors. He looked between the princess and his comrades, still prone and prostrate upon the ground, and not one was able to meet his eye, each one fixated on empty spaces about the room. There was a small gasp and a sigh from the Blue Paladin, as the doors closed behind Keith. He kept a remarkably impassive face, but the trembles to his body and occasional sobs betrayed his emotion.

Sendak turned to face his emperor. Zarkon reclined in his chair, with a smile upon those wrinkled lips, and the princess – by his side – shuddered and looked away with a visible pout, a sight that made Sendak regret that he could not claim the Altean. He wondered who would lay claim to the remaining humans. Sendak assumed the usual pose before his leader; he knelt down and saluted with a stoic expression, until commanded to rise. Zarkon waved a hand in the air, a gesture equal part dismissive and amusement. He spoke in a strong voice:

‘Enjoy your new pet, Commander Sendak.’

‘I shall, my lord. _Vrepit Sa_.’

* * *

Sendak licked at his lips.

The Red Paladin – this _Keith_ – had been left alone. He had been thrown into Sendak’s quarters and left there, while Sendak spent some days patiently waiting in the barracks, choosing to live a basic life among the men while he waited the inevitable. The robotic sentry and omega soldiers had been allowed to serve Keith food, as well as to present him with fresh clothing, but neither lingered. Neither gave him what he craved most.

There was a heavy scent in the air. It was too much the temptation; the wait had resulted in the heat-suppressants leaving Keith’s body, while his body entered the inevitable height of desire, and soon the aroma filled the air like a thick smoke. The sweetness of the scent made Sendak’s mouth water, while the spicy tinge to it brought a spark of arousal. He knew that the rut would soon start. Keith writhed upon the ground, turning and twisting with great flexibility, and the traditional Galra attire accentuated the shape of his body.

“P-Please,” begged Keith. “I – I need my suppressants.”

The half-human body was clad in many layers of purple cloths; each piece was translucent, although together they became quite opaque, and they were pulled at the waist with a cord of complementary colour. It looked like a tunic in entirety, but one worn by omega brides upon the day they would be mated. Keith knew not the symbolism. He simply continued to arch his back and spread his legs, as hands clenched and unclenched, before nails dragged along the thick carpet for some form of support. The groans of discomfort sounded almost inhuman.

Sendak ignored him for a moment. He walked across the room and took a full-length mirror from the wall, which was soon placed along the floor parallel to Keith, and Sendak – with pursed lips and wide eyes – knelt before his soon-to-be bride and touched upon his forehead with furred digits and a gentle touch. Keith mewled and instinctively sought for more contact, nuzzling the hand with a great deal of intimacy unlike his usual personality.

“I will say this only once: strip,” commanded Sendak.

Keith rolled onto his front, unconsciously presenting himself. Those knees pressed against the floor, while forearms braced his weight, and he gave another mewl that sent shivers down Sendak’s spine, causing him to feel the awakenings of an erection. The mess of black hair on the younger man was mussed and tangled, caused by constant writhing during his arousal, while his naked limbs exposed hairless skin considered so exotic amongst the Galra people. It brought a smile to Sendak’s lips, as Keith fell upon his side and curled into a ball.

“F-Fuck you, I – I’m not –”

“You still have some fire in you,” mused Sendak. “You captured my interest with your unique fighting style, so much like our people and yet so different. I will enjoy taming such a wild spirit; do not forget that this is our wedding night, Red Paladin, as such I will lay claim to what is mine. Save that spirit of yours for where it counts.”

“I – I’ve not – I’ve not shared my heat with anyone.” Keith rolled onto his back, with pupils blown and cheeks flushed a bright red. “I’m – I’m not sharing it with you. You’re not . . . mating . . . w-with me, either. I’m not marrying anyone.”

“Your lips say one thing, but your body another.”

Sendak paused, as he felt his erection grow to full size. It pressed against the confines of his uniform, forcing him to remove the armour and body-suit with several movements, and – as he threw the items across the room near to the sleeping-pit – he saw Keith give small shudders and heard desperate gasps of breath. There was one last movement, as Sendak finally knelt naked beside his soon-to-be mate. Keith appeared to stop breathing.

The layers of fabric in front of his crotch grew wet, while the half-human male threw back his head with a wide open mouth, and – after a long few seconds – all the tension escaped his body and he began to give desperate and low gasps. He had climaxed. It was not unusual for the omegas to have multiple orgasms, or to even find pleasure in seemingly innocuous sensations, but this was the first time Sendak had heard of an omega reaching a climax on pheromones and voice alone. This one would prove to be of great interest.

He reached down to give a tug to his member; the girth was roughly the size of a human fist, with large testicles and a length considered ‘small’ to some species, and yet he knew from experience that most lovers enjoyed the sensation of being truly ‘full’. The tip wept pre-come at an exceptional rate, adding to the natural lubricant that would help with the eventual act, while the foreskin was coated with small soft barbs that would aid ovulation.

“I think it is time to unwrap my gift,” whispered Sendak.

There was no protest from Keith. He was half-lidded and covered with perspiration, too far gone with hormones to be aware of his surroundings, and – as Sendak gently undid the cord to the tunic – Keith keened and ground upward. It was as if he thought he would find pressure and pleasure from the air itself, but instead his arousal only increased in his need to find further release. The fabric tented, where it exposed a clear erection.

Sendak removed layer upon layer of cloth, relishing in how each layer made the tunic more and more translucent, until the final layer was removed. He threw the ball of fabric to the side, as he drank in the sight of the body that lay before him. There was a small puddle of come upon Keith’s stomach. There was slick drenching his thighs. The body itself was slim yet toned; it was the muscled and lithe form of a Galra warrior more prone to stealth, like those within the Resistance, and Sendak wanted more. He growled out:

“You are perfection.”

The erection that Keith sported was impressive. It was human in size and shape, but curved upward in a perfect arc until the head touched just below his belly button. There was a thick vein along the underside, while the head was flared and bore small beads of pre-come, and – just below – there was a thatch of black curly hair. The testicles beneath were smaller than the typical Galra, but they only served to complement the fine cock. Sendak wondered what come would taste like from such a creature, as he licked his lips.

“I want you to straddle the mirror.”

“W-What?” Keith writhed. “W-Why? Why should I?”

“Think about how you will look.” Sendak ran his hands over the soft chest. “You will be able to watch as I take you, seeing what I see whenever I look upon you. Do you not want to see my length sliding inside you? Do you not wish to see my knot expand? Do you not desire the sight of my come, slowly seeping down your thighs when my knot deflates?”

Keith gave a low groan of pleasure. He began to writhe once more, until Sendak threw his leg back and knelt on his future mate’s side. It gave Keith space to move. The young male struggled to roll onto all fours, as his limbs gave way and every movement caused sparks of arousal, and yet – as he soon found strength to obey the given command – he managed to kneel astride the mirror in a most delightful manner. He looked beautiful.

Those slim arms came forward, so that he bent down and presented himself. Two forearms were on either side of the glass, while that forehead – slicked with sweat, hair stuck to skin – pressed itself upon the mirror, and soon Sendak saw small clouds of steam. They formed condensation upon the reflective surface. That back was arched in an all too perfect manner, while those buttocks were now partially spread from his pose. The virgin hole was partially exposed. It continued to leak natural lubrication, while those thighs trembled in delight.

“Watch as I take you,” commanded Sendak.

Sendak moved behind Keith. The fur of his legs brushed against the soft flesh of the human, who clenched his hands and instinctively thrust back toward him. Sendak growled; the wet cleft of those buttocks brushed against his aching member, causing a thrill of electricity to shoot through him, and he grabbed at those hips with callused and padded fingertips. There was no doubt that the skin would bruise, but it would only provide further evidence of ownership. The mirror below reflected Keith’s evident arousal back upon them.

“Watch as I take what is mine,” hissed Sendak. “Watch as I breed you.”

“N-No, I – I can’t . . . it’s too big. I’ll be –”

“You will adjust to your master.”

Sendak massaged at the twin globes of flesh; they parted well between his fingers, enough that he could see the winking hole with no obstruction, and – as he licked his lips – he caught the scent of arousal at its strongest . . . sweet and spicy . . . Sendak chuckled to himself. He would later make a point of licking out that delicious area, but for now he simply ran a finger over the hole and swept up some of the juices. The finger upon his tongue was like sugar and syrup, something that reminded him of treats from his childhood, and he moaned in pleasure.

He worked his finger inside. There was no need to stretch an omega, always greedy and ready for any sexual act during their heat, but there was an instinctual need to test that the arousal was at its peak and to tease the one he desired. The finger slid in with no issue; the insides were soft and ridged, but they clamped around his digit with a surprising strength. Sendak debated whether to prepare his bride further, but decided against the act.

“Let us hope you are omega enough,” murmured Sendak.

He took a hold of his member, and then positioned it against the hole. One hand remained on Keith’s hip, as the young man began to weep and mutter incoherent words, while that lithe body instinctively ground back in search of more. The mirror underneath them betrayed the flushed red cheeks of his lover, who wept so much that his eyes nearly matched his cheeks in tone, and his body was equally as flushed and drenched in sweat. It was quite the sight.

Sendak slowly pushed inside to the hilt. The sensations were overwhelming; Sendak threw back his head and closed his eyes, as his mouth opened wide and exposed sharp teeth, and – as he strove to hold back coming then and there – those inner walls tightened and fluttered around his fat erection. Keith gave low cries, as he bit his lip until blood surfaced. The pleasure was intense, even for the younger male, but he was clearly stretched to breaking point and not designed for the girth of a Galra. He was panting, too much at the brink.

There was no holding back, as Sendak began to thrust in and out. Keith’s cries were delightful, while – with each glance to his side – he could see Keith’s testicles rock back and forth within the mirrored reflection. Those grey eyes watched what seemed to be the point of entry, where Sendak saw the purple and furless member slide in and out, now slicked with natural lubricants and reddening the rim of that anus. The barbs caught on Keith’s skin.

“P-Please,” whined Keith. “Good. S-So – So good!”

The friction was more than he could bear. Those walls – like warm velvet – contracted around him with increasing speed and grip, and Sendak began to pant with the exertion of his movements. Sweat dripped down onto the mirror, along with natural liquids, and Keith’s mouth was wide open in his reflection, as if he had lost breath and stopped breathing in the moment of passion. It was a deeply erotic sight. Keith looked ready to come.

Sendak did not expect his partner to orgasm so soon; Keith threw back his head and arched his back, as fingernails clawed along the floor and his chest fell flat upon the glass. He gasped for breath, pupils blown and eyes half-lidded. It was difficult to see his member. Sendak cursed that his slumped position hid his erection, but he knew that there would be ropes of come across the surface, and – as he kept Keith’s hips up with the strength of his hands alone – he felt himself grow close to his climax. Those walls fluttered once more.

“Damn you,” cried Sendak.

He thrust in one final time. The base of his penis reached inside Keith, while the knot began to inflate with an impressive speed. There was a burst of adrenaline and ecstasy; Sendak screamed out his pleasure, as jets of come coated Keith’s insides, and – even despite the knot – he was filled until small lines trickled from the rim. Sendak felt his stomach muscles clench, as toes curled and claws dug into soft flesh. He barely remembered to bend forward and place sharp canine teeth upon the smooth column of neck. He bit down hard.

The blood flooded his mouth, adding an element of danger and arousal. It tasted metallic and somehow sweet, as Sendak felt the waves of orgasmic aftershocks, ad soon – as he pulled his reddened lips away – he felt the afterglow hit hard. Sendak rolled them over. It would be dangerous to collapse upon the mirror; Sendak fell upon his back, while Keith came with him due to the knot, although he gave a small cry of pain at the pull upon his behind.

Keith lay upon Sendak’s chest, although also on his back, and the muss of black hair fell about his collarbone and tickled just under Sendak’s nose. He would have to cut the human’s hair once the heat passed. Sendak ran his organic hand over his mate’s body, feeling the smooth skin and enjoying its heat, and soon he traced patterns in the come, as his racing heart began to slow to a regular beat. They were both short for breath. He made a mental note to save the kinkier sex for when there was no heat, as it was most uncomfortable to be knotted together outside of the sleeping-pit. He looked to the mass of blankets with a great regret.

“You are mine,” he growled out. “Mine, Paladin.”

There was a small mewl from Keith, who began to fidget. The movement caused Sendak’s softening erection to find a new hardness, as his rut began to match the intensity of his lover’s heat, and truly he began to enjoy this ‘wedding night’ of theirs. Sendak listened as Keith began to pant; the young man tried to thrust down, desperate for friction, and soon a pale hand reached down to encompass a long length that was coated in come. The sight of Keith touching himself – whining in arousal – caused Sendak to purr low in his throat.

“ _Mine_ ,” growled Sendak. “Mine.”


End file.
